degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Becky-Imogen Friendship
The conflict between Becky Baker and Imogen Moreno is known as Beckogen '('Beck'y/Im'ogen). Their rivalry started in Season 13. Conflict History Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), 'when Becky tells Eli she chose the play the drama department will be working on, Imogen asks what it is. When Becky announces that they're doing Romeo and Juliet: The Musical, Imogen gets excited. In 'Degrassi: Las Vegas, Imogen and Becky are both attend Drew and Bianca's engagement party. Season 13 In Summertime, Imogen is at the Fefe Dobson concert with Adam and Becky. Imogen asks Becky if all her co-workers are old girlfriends, and Becky tells her it's mostly guys and that there really funny. When Adam and Becky are flirting with each other, Imogen pretends she sprained her ankle so Adam can get her ice. Imogen tells Becky it must be tempting for her to be surrounded by hot guys all summer. Becky tells her Imogen will also be surrounded by boys, which Imogen replies saying Adam is the only one who isn't revolting. Becky gets suspicious and asks if Imogen is still into girls and she says she is open minded just like Becky is. Becky then says she better open her mind to the fact that Adam has a girlfriend. Adam comes back with Imogen's ice and Becky starts making out with him. Becky asks Adam to go to a private area. While Becky is pulling him away, he turns around and thanks Imogen for whatever she said to Becky since he gets to make out with her. Later when Becky and Adam are making out at Degrassi, Imogen jumps on Adams back and asks if he's ready. Becky tells Adam before he goes that he can't be around Imogen anymore. In About A Girl, Imogen watches Adam as he logs into Becky's account and comforts him when he is worried about Todd. Imogen warns Adam about sending Todd a message as Becky and says that it wont work. Later, when Becky calls Adam, she tells him that he should have talked to her like she talked to him about Imogen. In Cannonball, Adam tries to make up with Becky and, taking some advice from Drew, sends her 'apology roses'. He receives a package back from her and is excited. However, he is disappointed to open the box and to find the roses he had sent to her. Drew and Dallas urge him to get over Becky, saying it likely she is over him and moving on in her life. Dallas, offering advice, suggests he hook up with Imogen to get over her. Adam insists, "I don't want to get over Becky. I love her." However, Dallas insists she is over him and urges him to do the same. Imogen smiles and waves at him and Adam plasters on a smile and waves back, contemplating his choices. Taking Dallas up on his advice, Adam tries to develop a chemistry with Imogen as a distraction from his constant thoughts surrounding Becky. This includes giving her flowers and complimenting her on her looks. Soon he is shortly distracted when the two take cover from the rain in the back of a van. With sudden sexual tension when Imogen takes her shirt off to change, Adam kisses her and the two begin to make out. The moment is killed when Drew walks in on the two and awkwardly takes chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers for s'mores for the campers. As he closes the door, he mutters, "Definitely over Becky". Suddenly struck with realization that the hook up did nothing to help him get over Becky, Adam stares as Imogen leaves the car to attend her camp counselor duties. Adam passes by Drew and says he's just going to turn in. Drew says he is going to miss the campfire sing along, but Adam complains that he feels like he's going to puke. Drew thinks he just ate some of Dallas' food, known to be bad, but Adam brings up it is about his kiss with Imogen. Drew asks what the problem is since they were both consenting adults who are single. Adam tells him Dallas told him that hooking up with Imogen was supposed to help him forget about Becky, but now all he can do is think about her. Drew says that since they were together for awhile, it is going to be a longer process to get over her. Adam again firmly declares that he doesn't want to get over her. In Young Forever, Becky is happy to see Imogen and everyone else at Adam's memorial and the two seem to be getting along. In This Is How We Do It, Imogen walks into the assembly and asks Becky how her summer was. Becky then looks at her sadly, making Imogen feel bad for asking. Trivia *They both are friendly with Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, and Fiona Coyne. *They both were involved with Romeo and Jules. *They both attended Drew and Bianca's engagement party. *They both have had crushes on and kissed Adam Torres, but only Becky has dated him. *Becky had a conflict with Imogen's friend and ex boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, but ended her conflict with him. *They both were in the Degrassi Drama Department. *They were both at Adam's memorial bonfire. *They are currently seniors of the Class of 2014. Gallery File:Degrassi_13g_05_hr.jpg File:Kljlkf.jpg File:Iouf.jpg derpy love.png immybecks.png damnshitjustgotreal.png Icky.png 13x09 21.png becky-and-imogen.jpg Becky-Hugs-Imogene.jpg Becky-smiles.jpg W9eruoer.png Kljglfkg.png Ioruti.png Dfkjglkdrt.png 4e58094.png Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions